The present invention pertains in general to a lamp assembly and is more particularly concerned with an improved construction of a Christmas candle lamp which permits the replacement of the bulb of the lamp assembly.
There are presently sold Christmas candle lamps which comprise a candle shaped tube filled with liquid which is held in a housing in contact with a standard incandescent lamp. Both the tube and bulb are glued into the housing and when the device is inserted into an electrical socket the bulb illuminates the column and the heat from the bulb causes the liquid in the tube to bubble providing a flickering candle effect. The problem with the existing device is that when the bulb burns out then the entire assembly has to be discarded as all of the components are tightly sealed together by glue in a permanent fashion.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a candle lamp assembly which may be readily disassembled to permit replacement of the lamp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved candle lamp assembly comprising parts that may be easily snap-fitted together and easily disassembled for purpose of replacing the bulb within the assembly.